deadmist2fandomcom-20200215-history
Hermit Guide
The Setup This guide is mainly for those who have an interest in longevity. Those who have an interest in surviving as long as they can, no matter the cost. When I first began playing Dead Mist 2, I began with this "try-hard" mindset: the idea that I was going to try and survive for as long as possible, not really focusing on any interaction with other people, or getting the best loot and supplies that I could. As a result, the guide mainly revolves in staying within the shadows, staying hidden for as long as possible, yet acting when you need to. Yet, being fair, one of the best ways to avoid conflict is to avoid interaction, hence the lives of many hermits and you exist; welcome to the introverted party. To start off, there is an easy way to secure the safe life. Naturally, one could simply make their way to safe zone and live out their lives, yet this has to do with the idea of safe zone eventually not being as advantageous. Example, if the developer causes hunger and thirst to remain active while in the trading zone, then suddenly it no longer remains a safe environment where one can become as old as they wish their half-hour days to allow them. As a result, this hermit mindset doesn't pay much regard to the safe zone, and instead focuses on navigating their way throughout the wilderness without the bliss of eternal health. Before you spawn, try and make a loadout that makes you as dark and hard to see as possible. This is because you're allowed nearly invisible navigability if you move correctly in the night time. Hiding under trees, it's been difficult for me to even see yourself, and that's when I'm looking, let alone other players. I can recall one example where I was only one tree away from another group of players, and from hiding under it I evaded being spotted and probably death. After you spawn, it ultimately doesn't matter where your position is, your first idea is simple: get to the edge of the map. The main reason for this is because even upon spawn, most players make an effort to find the nearest city. So, if you go directly into the first city you see, odds are there are going to be recently other fresh-spawns present as well. So, to avoid that 50% death rate, I'd recommend sticking to the outside, hiding under the trees when the opportunity arises. Additionally, the UN, RA and other factions have been increasingly killing on sight, another reason to avoid highly populated areas. Looking at the map, a common place to spawn is near Ford, where many players not only go for loot bot also to kill fresh spawns, an easy way for established players to boost stats. As you scavenge your way through the wilderness, stay to barren barns which are near areas of forest, trailer parks are also recommended. This is largely so that if players do emerge, you have an easy way to evade and become one with the trees. Take some time to hear them whisper when no one's around, as your goal is to not even make them notice you. Your journey to what I consider "safe" may take a long time, and that's completely fine. A good strategy is to move during the night and pick a secluded area where you can peak during the day. This is large in part to your advantageous mobility during dusk to dawn periods, yet there isn't a large advantage to extra ground covered during the day when there's a larger risk of death. As such, be patient my little hermit. You're going to be alone either way, why not enjoy the birds sing? In terms of specific places to visit within the map, there honestly aren't any. Just follow the criteria and everything will work out. Yet, of course, there are exceptions. To the left, gaze your eyes on the "Land of Thoreau." This area is the area of reflection, where it's commonly going to only be you and you alone. This area is where your life should mainly reside, and at the edge of the map as well, largely because there are no roads connecting to this part of the map and players are largely preoccupied in getting to either the safe zone (trading zone on map) or MA (Military Airfield). In the dead of night, if they do by chance see a player, there are plenty of trees to choose from as well as the safe zone nearby to stay for a while, yet not forever as this guide already discussed. Unfortunately for us, you and I both know there are the anomalies. The people who never give up until the hunt you down and end you. The people who will go to any odds in order to get one more kill for their stats. Go no further, us hermits have had time to think. Time for plan B. In this unideal situation, there are one or more players who are still following you. Yet luckily, there's another large forest nearby along with hills and cities to distract. If this doesn't brush them off, then the you either must be on a hit list or they're desperate for blood. Either way, make sure to avoid Lab as well as Trenton if you believe that you still have the ability to escape without a close encounter. Example: they've been following you from a distance yet you're still fairly certain you can escape. If this isn't the case, my first recommendation would be to camp the hallway to the underground tunnel in the main laboratory, as there's only one way in and out, yet this alone can be risky as wall glitches and peeks can be difficult to predict. If needed, also purposely move closer to other gunfire for a VERY short period of time to possibly distract the party chasing you. This tactic should only be used as a last resort. If none of these ideas work, then it's time for it... Plan C No one ever considers there being a plan C. Unless you're a hermit and you overthink everything. Congratulations to you. Look below: This will and should work. It'll be an adventure, yet one that is well worth it. The red route is the preferable one: where the least amount of interaction would theoretically take place. The blue lines indicate alternate routes in case of an obstacle which chooses to arise. Upon making it back to the upper left hand corner of the map, take some time to rest in the safe zone. Make a trade, you deserve it. Take some time to tell your group about the adventure you just underwent, the experience, the philosophy, the ideas which came to mind. The feeling of being hunted, and finally escaping. This Is an opportunity that not many players have. By this time in your journey, you're bound to have racked up a fair amount of days and the intrinsic respect that players give you when having over 3 or 4 days survived. You are a hermit, and a player that seeks to live an a world of constant reset. Expect more updates coming soon, regarding the psychology behind how to gain information from players regarding their location as well as the lethality of the server. In addition, how to gain more powerful weapons for self-defense. Stay strong, hermit gang. -mason2879 Category:Guide